


Spectacular

by Tierfal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Glasses, Humor, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed gets glasses. Roy gets affectionate.</p><p>[Relatively minor spoilers through Brotherhood.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacular

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I knew how to quit you, compulsion to write Roy/Ed fluff.
> 
>    
> **Now with GORGEOUS fanart by [Pax](http://edroy.tumblr.com/)!

“I like them,” Roy says into the fabric of the back of Ed’s waistcoat.

“That makes one of us,” Ed says.

Roy wraps his arms tighter around Ed’s waist and presses his cheek to the very, very familiar flesh of the small of Ed’s back.  “You look sophisticated.”

Ed turns a page of the newspaper. “I look like a nerd.”

“You are a nerd.  You look dashing.”

“I look like—my _dad_.”

“You look eminently fuckable.”

“You’re sick.  And you can’t fuck me when I’m wearing ’em; they’d fall off and get broken, and they were goddamn expensive.”

“What if we were slightly less enthusiastic?”

“We’re not capable of ‘less enthusiastic’,” Ed says.

Roy nuzzles at his spine.  “Fair point.”  He nuzzles harder.  “I’d buy you new ones.”

“I don’t want _these_ ones, Roy.  I just wanna be able to _see_.”

“They magnify your eyes.  And you’ve already picked up this way of looking over them, just a _little_ bit sardonic, and it’s… gorgeous.  It’s gorgeous.  You’re gorgeous.”

“You’re freaking me out.  You really like them?”

Subtly Roy shifts his weight and settles his right hand closer to Ed’s belt.  “I do.”

“Huh,” Ed says.  “Maybe my mom liked glasses, too.  Maybe that’s why she settled for such a useless piece of crap bastard.”

Roy shifts further, wriggling between Ed’s beatific ass and the couch back, and settles by Ed’s right hip to gaze up at him in all of his newly-bespectacled gorgeousness.  “That’s a possibility.  Why did you?”

Ed lifts the glasses, squints, lowers them to the bridge of his nose again, and frowns as though the newsprint has become clearer entirely to spite him.  “Why’d I what?”

“Settle for a useless piece of crap bastard,” Roy says.

Ed ruffles the newspaper and clears his throat, but not before Roy catches him grinning.  “I dunno.  Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“You are _cruel_ , Edward Elric.”

“Then why’d you settle for me?”

“I knew you’d be gorgeous in glasses,” Roy says.  “I was _waiting_ for the day you finally destroyed your eyes reading too much.”

“I read just the right amount,” Ed says.  “Speaking of which, the gossip columns are eating you alive this week.”

“That Jodi Oswald woman once described me as ‘the raven-haired rake of East City, shameless purveyor of broken hearts.’  I clipped that out and kept it.”

“You’re so freakin’ vain.  Wait ’til _you_ get stupid glasses.”

Roy snuggles with Ed’s hip and plots the attack campaign on his much-too-fastened trousers.  “I will never.”

“Will so.”  Ed halfheartedly folds the newspaper, tosses it aside, and pushes his glasses up to rub at his eyes.  “I talked to Marcoh about it, just out of curiosity.”  Roy supposes this is an improvement on the days when Ed’s curiosity ended in report footnotes reading _tested the research, it was shit by the way, whole workshop pretty much blew up so that was fun_.  “He said that as far as he can tell, what happened at the Gate is that all your rods and cones and crap got whisked away, and he pretty much rebuilt ’em from scratch with the Stone.  He’s worried they’re gonna wear out faster than regular ones, ’cause of course he had to make the array brand-new, and obviously constructing microscopic parts of a human eye was a bitch and a half.”  Ed knocks gold hair aside to press his fingertips to his right temple, and his shrug undulates through Roy’s whole body.  “Then again, he probably doesn’t realize you never actually _do_ any work, so you’re not gonna have much to wear ’em out with.”

Roy raises a hand to Ed’s, grasps it, and pries it away before Ed can jam a finger through his own skull.  “Headache?”

Ed scowls, but he knits his fingers with Roy’s.  “Stupid optometrist said it’d probably happen the first couple days, until I get used to the damn things.”

“Did he recommend oral sex as a headache deterrent?”

Ed removes the glasses with his free hand and pretends to be interested in the first of many smudges on the lenses.  “No.  But like I said, he’s stupid.”

“We should file a complaint,” Roy says.  “Shall I demonstrate the healing properties of fellatio?”

Ed flushes and grins, and glasses or no, Roy is just so _lucky_.

“Wait a second,” Ed says, stopping Roy’s very intent hand inches from his fly.  “Don’t they say masturbation causes blindness?  What if _that’s_ why I need glasses?”

Roy stares at him.

“Joking,” Ed says.

“Never joke about orgasms,” Roy says.  “I’m getting on in years; I could have a stroke.”

“Getting on?” Ed asks.  “How about getting _off_?  C’mere, bastard.  Glasses?  Really?”

The warmth in Roy’s chest curls and crests and crashes, and somehow it never ebbs away. “Glasses,” he says, sitting up, twisting his body closer around Ed’s. “But mostly just you.”

Ed keeps his face composed except for the telltale twitch of his lips and the crinkling at the corners of his eyes—gold leaf behind a layer of glass.

“Were you always this sexy?” Ed asks. “Or am I seeing you better now?”

Roy walks a hand up his stomach and breathes against his throat. “I wasn’t sexy until you saw me, because seduction was a game until you made it mean everything.”

Ed swallows, and the sharp-edged grin gleams in the light. “So fuckin’ smooth. Is that how you got to be the rake of East City?”

“Probably,” Roy says. “But this—” He seals his mouth to Ed’s, kisses him hard, kisses him harder, wetter, deeper, _wanting_ ; draws back gasping with the hope of more. “—is how I got to be unequivocally yours.”

Ed’s eyes, hazy with desire, reflect more raw intelligence than most people can scrabble for in a lifetime. His fingers clench in Roy’s hair and tug gently. “Glasses and all, huh?”

“Glasses especially,” Roy says, and kisses him again.

  
  
beautiful art by [Pax](http://edroy.tumblr.com/) (original post [here](http://edroy.tumblr.com/post/55944545249/why-hello-there-royed-havent-seen-you-in-awhile))  



End file.
